


Strong Tea

by Jathis



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Speakeasies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 18:38:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9198155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Credence goes to a special teahouse





	

The sign outside said that this place was a teahouse. It was beautifully decorated with birds and flowers. It was a lovely sign. The building itself was rather small and unobtrusive, set up in a place out of the way of the main street.

Credence had never heard of a teahouse where you needed to give the bouncer money to get in. He had never heard of any teahouse that needed a bouncer.

He looked around the odd looking teahouse as they waited for their kettle. Idly he wondered if it was so odd because it was a wizarding one. Perhaps that was it.

It wasn’t until the tea was poured and he brought the cup to his lips and smelled the strong odor of alcohol that he realized this was a speakeasy.


End file.
